


That hand

by SakiJune



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Guardarlo negli occhi era come varcare la soglia di casa, ma tutto il resto... era ancora difficile per lei."<br/>Una sciocchezzina triste su Clara e sulla sua difficoltà di accettare la rigenerazione del Dottore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That hand

Abbassò lo sguardo e strinse le labbra. Il Dottore le aveva preso la mano, facendo scivolare le dita tra le sue e stringendo forte. Voleva essere sicuro di non perderla, mentre esaminava lo strano soffitto della stanza in cui erano atterrati. Clara avrebbe voluto fare lo stesso, curiosa com'era di solito, ma per qualche motivo continuava a guardare quella mano intrecciata alla sua: più sottile, più pallida e asciutta. Le faceva impressione, come se appartenesse ad un perfetto sconosciuto. Guardarlo negli occhi era come varcare la soglia di casa, ma tutto il resto... era ancora difficile per lei. Si sentiva in colpa e non poteva farci niente.

Il cacciavite sonico iniziò a vibrare in una frequenza diversa, quasi un allarme.  
\- Ritengo saggio non investigare oltre, per il momento - mormorò il Dottore. - Corri!  
Un'orribile nebbia viola cominciò a inondare la stanza. Nebbia vischiosa, dolciastra. Si insinuò nella sua gola, anestetizzandola. La presa del Dottore non era più così salda, e Clara tentò di aggrapparsi alla manica della sua giacca, ma si rivelò altrettanto scivolosa. Lo perse del tutto. Non riusciva a gridare, e nel panico continuò ad avanzare, le braccia protese in avanti. Avrebbe dato il mondo per ritrovare di nuovo quella mano.  
Scivolò e cadde, mentre faceva ormai fatica a respirare.  
"Stupida, piccola Clara" pensò di se stessa, con un rimpianto infinito negli occhi.

**  
**E quella mano, quando tutto finì, tremò mentre glieli chiudeva con una carezza triste.


End file.
